1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to colander structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved popcorn colander wherein the same is directed to the permitting of passage of unexpanded kernels for reception through the colander for elimination of such kernels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Colander structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,105. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,963,374 and 4,457,435 are examples of the prior art kernel separator structure relative to the use of popcorn.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a convenient unitary structure arranged for the separation of unexpanded popcorn kernels relative to fully expanded popcorn members and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.